Not your averadge Princess
by Eternal Fire Goddess
Summary: The monkey team go to Oliphia where suprisingly, Phoenix is rejoined with Firefly the princess of Oliphia. But, strange things happen around Firefly, and it could have something to do with the Power Primate... GibsonPhoenix, little SparxNova R&R No flames
1. To Oliphia Hopefully

Hey Everyone! I'm back with my 3rd fanfic! I hope ya all enjoy:D

Phoenix: (Really freaked she'll be tortured)

Me:...Right. Try to ignore the OC please... Anyways; here's the first chapter of 'Not your averadge Princess'!

Not your averadge Princess

Chapter 1: To Oliphia!...Hopefully.

It was a sunny, bright Saturday in Shugazoom. Everyone was relaxing and spending their begining of the weekend lazing around. Everywhere seemed to give of a happy impression and was peaceful.

That was everywhere, BUT inside the Super robot...

"Otto, get up! NOW!"

The red monkey hopelessly tried to awake his sleeping friend. He was failing miserably. Every now and then Otto would mummble but that was all he would do. Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Forget it Sparx, I don't think your going to wake him." She laughed.

An Anime vain popped on Sparx's head, and he began to vigouressly shake Otto! "OTTO! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

Otto yawned and awoke. "Urgh...Is it morning yet?"

"It's been morning for ages!" Sparx snapped, as the others sat laughing their heads off. The green monkey sat oblivious to what was going on, blinking with a confused expression on his face. "Calm down Sparx." Nova said through laughter.

Sparx rolled his eyes and went over to her. Otto rose to his feet dozily. "So, what are we doing?"

Gibson smiled at Phoenix. The pink monkey smiled back, and it could be sensed just by looking at her that she was excited about something. He then turned to Otto. "If you remember Otto, we were going to Oliphia today."

"Oh...yeah!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Chiro rose from his seat. "So, should we get going then?"

Otto suddenly looked shocked. "But Chiro! We haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Actually Otto, we had breakfast earlier..." Nova sighed.

Otto blinked. "...Oh," his face suddenly brightened up, " Did ya save me anything!"

Gibson sighed. Phoenix let out a small laugh. "Yeah Otto, it's in the kitchen."

Otto then raced into the kitchen. Gibson and Phoenix exchanged looks before shaking their heads. Antauri rolled his eyes. "I have a feeling we will be here longer than intended."

Chiro sweatdropped and nodded. "And as if we weren't late enough already."

"I heard that!" A voice came from the kitchen.

Antauri and Chiro sighed. "Sorry Otto."

Sparx, Nova, Gibson and Phoenix laughed.

"They are right though Phoenix," Gibson said turning to his girlfriend, "We're running late."

Phoenix smiled. "It's Ok, don't worry about it." She then lent and kissed him on the cheek.

Gibson smiled and sighed. "If your really Ok with it..."

"I am. Don't worry."

Just then, Otto with much food smered around his face re-entered the room. "Ok, I'm done!"

Sparx laughed. "Yeah, now you may want to wipe your face."

Otto touched the side of his lips and saw the remainders of his breakfast. His cheeks went slightly redder than normal. "Oh right. Ok then."

He then went to wipe his face. Nova rolled her eyes. "You sure Phoenix? This'll most probably take forever!"

Phoenix laughed. "Don't worry Nova, I'm sure."

"Alright, but if we don't get there then don't say I didn't warn you!"

Phoenix sighed, laying her head on Gibson's chest. Gibson put her arm around her. The two both smiled, and maneged to ignore Chiro making fake barfing noises, whining about how disgusting they were. Just then, Otto re-entered once more, his face now clean. "Anything else I need to do?"

Sparx smiled. "Yeah, there's still mess around your mouth." He joked.

"Where!" Otto asked, trying to feel his face for food.

Sparx laughed. "I was joking Otto! Theres nothing there anymore."

"...Oh. Ok then."

"Now, to Oliphia!...Hopefully." Chiro smiled, turning to Otto.

Otto smiled back. "Yeah, I'm ready now."

"Ok. Monkeys MOBILIZE!"

Everyone got in their pod things and were transported to their work-stations. The Super robot then took off and left Shugazoom.

Otto then took out a small button thing and pressed it. A shield then built over Shugazoom. Antauri looked at Otto. "Otto, we have done this before, are you sure it will work?"

"Don't worry Antauri," Chiro said, "This one's better. Both Gibson and Phoenix designed this one. Withtwo geniuses, how can it go wrong?"

Antauri paused. "...Ok... I will trust you."

Phoenix looked out into the space. Feelings rushed around her. She couldn't believe she was finally going home. Her thoughts were then interupted by a voice of a 14 year old boy.

"You've been looking forward to this haven't you Phoenix."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes, a very long time actually."

Gibson heard this and smiled. It had given him a good feeling inside.

They were on their way to Oliphia...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What did you think?

Phoenix: So, now we go to my home planet.

Me: Yup! Please R&R and I'll do Chappie 2 soon!

Phoenix: So...no torture, right?

Me:...I'll think about it. (Evil grin)

Phoenix: O.o

Me: Please R&R and I'll do Chappie 2 soon! BYE!


	2. The landing and the mystery girl

Hi! Thanks for reviewing peepz! I really aprciate it.

**Fairy Whispherings:** Yep, and thanks I'm glad you like it.

**4Evermonkeyfan:** I think I may have missed that part. O.O' Um, here's Chapter 2:D

**Chiro4Ever:** Thanks! And here is 'MORE!' lol

**D.G.Arrow:** YAY! SA it's you. (Or D.G. Arrow on this sight lol), glad you like it. Here's the update!

**supa-nova-101:** An OC saying torture is good? O.O! Wow. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Phoenix: Speaking of torture, none in this chapter right?

Me: No, none yet.

Phoenix: YES!

Me: Right... CHAPPIE 2 EVERYONE!

Chap 2: The landing and the mystery girl

The galaxy portals swirled around the robot. It gladed peacefully in outer space headed towards it's destination. Oliphia. Meanwhile, inside the main room of the super robot everyone was occupying themselves. Antauri was meditating, Gibson and Phoenix were talking, Chiro was reading a magazine whilst Otto, Sparx and Nova were looking were looking at the stars. "Ooh! That one looks like a nebula!"

Otto pointed to a large beaming light in front of them. Sparx squinted. "...Yeah, a little bit I suppose...", he then looked closer at it. Nova sighed. "Guys?"

Sparx and Otto turned to her. "Yeah? What is it?" They both said.

Nova smiled. "It looks like a nebula, because it IS a nebula."

Otto looked at her with a blank face and Sparx sweatdropped. "Uh, r-right. I knew that Nova, no need to correct me."

Nova rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, of course you did Sparx.", and Sparx blushed slightly...Otto sat there, still looking blankly at the two, before shrugging and wandering off.

Meanwhile, Gibson and Phoenix were talking, mainly about Oliphia. "Do you think you'll be able to see Firefly?"

Phoenix shook her head. "No, most probably not. It'd be great if I could, but the chances of her being back in Oliphia are rather slim..."

She then moved slightly closer to Gibson, smiling. "It doesn't matter though," She said in a whispher, "Because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be going back to Oliphia now, would I?"

Gibson's cheeks went noticably redder, but a smile also swept across his face as he pulled Phoenix into a passionate embrace. (Omg, RHYME!) They sat for about 10 seconds before they were interupted.

"Ew, you two! If ya have to do that go somewhere else!"

The two broke from the kiss gently and turned to the Green monkey in front of them.

"Be quiet Otto," Gibson said, "Couldn't you see we where busy at the momment?"

Otto shuddered. "Oh don't worry Gibson, I SAW alright!"

Phoenix sighed. "Well, if you saw Otto, why didn't you leave us alone?"

"Cos it's DISGUSTING!"

The two both sweatdropped. "Otto, you have no idea how childish that just sounded." Gibson said.

Otto stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm not childish."

"Um, yeah about that..."

"I didn't ask you Phoenix!" Otto snapped.

Phoenix jumped back slightly in shock and Gibson's sweatdrop was soon accompanyed by an Anime vein popping onto his head. Otto saw and gulped. "Er, Gibson?"

Gibson glared at him and slowly activated his drills, and as soon as he saw Otto ran away like a chicken, screaming; "YAAAAAH!" loudly. Phoenix burst into laughter. "Ok, that was funny!"

Gibson smiled. The two then went back to kissing. All was quiet. Then, Chiro spoke. Uh, whats that over there?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Antauri opened one of his eyes, Sparx and Nova stopped talking (Which is what they were doing after Otto left), Gibson and Phoenix broke from their embrace and Otto peeked his head from around the corridor. They all saw Chiro pointing to the window. Outside of the window was a bright shining goldish type sphere. Phoenix gasped.

"Phoenix?" Gibson asked.

"...It's Oliphia." Phoenix said almost breathless, her face breaking into a smile.

"Oooh, it's pretty!" Otto said staring at the planet infront of them.

Chiro rose to his feet and walked over to the control panel. "Well if thats Olipha, we'd better land. Sparx, give me a hand here."

Sparx walked over and helped Chiro programme the robot to land. Gibson turned to Phoenix. "Are you excited?"

Phoenix turned to him. "Yeah, and a little nervous. It's making my heart go a bit."

Gibson held Phoenix's hand. "It's Ok," He soothed her, "There's nothing to be nervous about."

Phoenix smiled. "Yeah, I guess not."

The Super robot then landed smoothly down on a green field. The seven of them then all left the robot and looked around them. "Er, Phoenix? Is there actually any life on this planet?"

Phoenix sighed. "Chiro, look the other way..."

The 14 year old turned and saw a large golden empire. "Oh," He said sweatdropping badly, "Ehe, my bad."

They all then raced into the big city. People around them looked at them occasionly, many wondering why there were so many monkeys, and why didn't that boy have any wings. Phoenix looked around her smiling. "Wow, this place hasn't actually changed a bit really, it's like straight out of my memorys."

"Really?" Gibson asked.

"Really." Phoenix laughed, before jumping playfully onto Gibson and glomping him.

Chiro smiled as he watched them, but then something caught his sight and attention from the corner of his eyes;

In a nearby alleyway, a figure stood watching them. It looked female and most probably a bit younger than Chiro. It was wearing black aiming to not be seen. Chiro looked at her, and slowly tried to walk over to her. However, as soon as she realised he was, she ran off. "Hey!" He called after her, and began chasing her.

"Chiro, where are you going?" Nova called after him.

He didn't hear, he was too busy chasing this mystery girl. He needed to find out why she was watching them, and more importantly; who she was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is Chapter 2 for ya.

Phoenix: Is this gonna turn out being ChiroOC?

Me: O.o! Good god no! Firefly'd kill me if that happend. She hates him. (You'll find out later.)

Phoenix: Sheesh, I was only asking!

Me: (Sweatdrops) Ok...R&R please and chappie 3'll be up soon!


	3. Firefly

Hi! Thanks for reviewing peeps!

**Chiro4Ever:** Don't worry, it's not ChiroOC, as you will find out in this chapter.

**Fairy Whispherings:** Yeah, the Sparx/Nova bit was cute, as for the girl; you'll find that out for yourself.

**Beastfire: **Thanks and I will look forward to the torture of the muse. >:D

**4Evermonkeyfan:** I know what you mean, it's really difficult to do that. Except Otto, who I find rather easy.

Thankies to you all, here's Chapter 3!

Chap 3: Firefly

His heart pounded against his chest as he ran, trying to keep up the chase. The girl seemed to keep running, getting faster and faster. "HEY WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Chiro called to her, but she kept running.

_Who is she, and why does she keep running?_ he thought to himself. He kept running, getting tired, but not stopping. Suddenly, a pair of large cream wings flung from the girls back. Chiro gasped, realising she was aiming to fly away. _Ohno you don't!_ He thought.

Chiro then grabbed the girls feet, the next thing he knew she was in the air shaking him about with her feet, despretely trying to get rid of him. Still, he hung on with a tight grip. "Ohno, you don't!"

Chiro then readied his fist. "THUNDER PUNCH!"

He then punched the girl, sending her flying to the ground. Chiro smirked, before realising something; He couldn't fly, and he was in midair, falling quickly. "Uh-oh, AHHHH-" He screamed as he hit the ground, face first. "Oof...Ouch..."

"Well I hope YOUR happy!"

The 14 year old looked up slowly, before gasping, his eyes widening. Standing over him, was the girl. Except, she wasn't in black. He then saw a black cloak behind her, which was obviously what she was wearing before. Chiro rose to his face, getting a better look at her. She had long gold-tinted brunette hair tied into 2 mid-length bunches with deep green eyes. She was wearing a flowing purple top that ended just above her waist, with a short denim skirt and light blue trainers, and long shining cream wings. All in all, she was extremely beautiful. Chiro opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, she spoke, and it wasn't as sweet as she looked.

"Who the flip do you think you are!" She snapped, staring at him with fire almost in her eyes.

Chiro jumped back, shocked by the girl's harshness. He then came in on his own defence. "Well, why did you run anway? Huh!"

"That's my buisness, not yours!" She snarled, with a cold glare in her eye, but at the same time a stutter in her voice.

"Who are you anyway?" Chiro asked curiously.

The girl stared at him. "...I'm not tellin you til you tell me who you are."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, let's just say if I tell the wrong person, bad things will happen..."

"...O-kay..." Chiro said, "I am Chiro, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force!"

"GO!" A voice cried.

The 2 looked behind them to see Otto, smiling brightly at them. "I found you Chiro!"

"Who's that?" The girl laughed, "He's sweet."

Chro rolled his eyes. "That's Otto, he's one of my monkeys."

Otto walked over to them. "Who are you?" He asked, pointing at the girl.

"Can't say..." The girl muttered. Chiro just glared at her.

"What's going on?" Another voice asked.

Then, Nova, Sparx and Antauri walked over. The girl smiled. "Cool, more monkeys!"

Nova walked over to the girl, then looked at Chiro. "Chiro, who's she?"

Chiro shrugged. "She won't tell."

The girl sighed. "I'd love to, but I can't. At least as far as I know, I can't..."

Suddenly, another voice was heard. "What in the name of Shugazoom is going on?"

Phoenix and Gibson emerged from the dark alleyway. Chiro watched them enter, then turned to the girl, and was rather shocked. All of a sudden, she'd tensted up and had a complete look of dis-belief on her face. Gibson noticed and turned to Phoenix, where he found Phoenix was in just as much shock.

"P-Phoenix!" The girl's stuttered voice asked.

Phoenix then nodded slowly, whilst the others stood in shock. All was quiet, until the girl let out an excited scream, and squeezed Phoenix tight. "IT'S REALLY YOU! WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Urk, Firefly, Can't breathe!" Phoenix muttered, going blue in the face.

"Wait a minute," Gibson spluttered, "Your Firefly!" He pointed at the girl.

"Yup! That's me alright!" She answered happily.

"Ok, and WHY didn't you tell us that to begin with?" Chiro asked curiously.

"Well, I didn't know whether I could trust you or not," Firefly sighed, "Especially after you attacked me!"

Chiro felt an Anime vain pop on his head. "Because you ran off!"

"I only ran off 'cos you gave me a wierd look!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yeah you did!"

"YOU TWO!" Phoenix then yelled, stopping the arguing children. They both stared at her, before she spoke again. "Good, now Firefly, what are you doing on Oliphia? Your not ment to return until your sixteen, that's another three years yet."

Firefly stared at the ground. "I don't know, I got homesick I guess."

Phoenix's face seemed to get softer. "Well...that's ok I suppose."

Firefly smiled. Nova then approched her. "Hi," she said, "I'm Nova."

"I'm SPRX-77," Sparx then said, "But you can call me Sparx."

"I'm Otto!" Otto chirped happily.

"I aqm the one known as Antauri." Antauri then said.

"And I am Mr. Hal Gibson," Gibson said lastly, "Do not call me Mr, or Hal, just Gibson."

Firefly smirked. "Just outta curiousity Gibson, you like Phoenix don't you?"

The pink and blue monkey's cheek went red. "H-How did you know that?" Gibson asked.

Firefly rolled her eyes. "Just a lucky guess." She then ponited slightly at the two monkey's hands, locked in each other's grasp.

Phoenix then rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed at all."

Firefly laughed. "Nah, not really."

Then, everyone started to leave the Alleyway, first Otto and Antauri left, followed by Firefly, Nova and Sparx. Phoenix turned to Chiro. "I guess your not completely friends with Firefly then." She said jokeily.

Chiro rolled his eyes. "Not funny Phoenix."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and walked out with Gibson, who was slowly followed by Chiro. _I really REALLY don't regret punching her,_ Chiro thought to himself, _I really don't._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ta-da! So, what did ya think? Good? Bad?

Firefly: So I'm finally introduced. At last!

Me: Yeah...Anyways, R&R please! Buh-bye!


	4. Training battle

Hiya everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

**Fairy Whispherings:** Sure, but maybe not just yet...ESPECIALLY not in this chappie!

**Chiro4Ever:** Yes Chiro got beaten, and he will again. Thanks for the review!

**Racbgar:** (Sweatdrops) I dunno...thanks though! And hope you did well on your finals!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** Thanks:)

Chap 4: Training battle

An three hours after meeting Firefly, everyone went back to the super robot. Phoenix and Firefly had been showing the others around Oliphia, even though Firefly was wearing her black cloak so nobody could see her. They they kept stopping to sort out Firefly and Chiro, who were arguing most of the time round the tour.When they got back, Chiro, Otto and Sparx collapsed into their bubble-chairs, and Firefly slumped herself against the wall, slipping to the floor. "So...much...walking..."

"Couldn't of you just flown?" Chiro asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Please Chiro, I aint talkin it through with you again." The 13 year old sighed, who was now lying on the floor. "I can't cos if I did then there's a good chance I'd get found out and sent away again and-"

"And?" Chiro interupted.

"...and your way to slow. You'd never be able to keep up with me anyway."

The 14 year old shot an evil glare at her, but she just smirked, a bright, cheeky glance in her eyes. He really wanted to punch her, but then the team would have a go at him and then there would be all sorts of hassle, and he was too tired for that at the momment. But at the same time, she was almost asking for a fight. Almost asking for trouble to be caused. And he'd love to punch her around her face, and most probably tear her wings out. And she'd love to scratch him until he bled, but, they couldn't. So they sat (Or in Firefly's case; lay XD), hoping they'd be able to do so later. Suddenly, in their cases a miracle happened:

"Training time team." Antauri said.

"Aw, Antauri!" Sparx moaned, "My feet are killing me! Can't we save it for later, I'm tired."

"Sparx is right," Otto whined, "I just wanna fall asle-"

Otto then flopped over and began snoring, obviously deep in his sleep. Firefly laughed. "Awww, he's so sweet." Otto lay, still asleep...and now drooling.

Phoenix sighed. Gibson then turned to Antauri. "I do think it would be wise if we waited for a little while. Everyone's rather tiered...especially Otto." He said, with a sigh and he got to speaking about the sleeping green monkey laying in front of him.

Antauri shook his head, followed by everyone moaning. "This training session is important," he said firmly, "Today, we will challenge each other to test our skills."

"Beg ya pardon!" Chiro and Firefly both said in unison, each with the same amount of enthusiam. Antauri looked at the two teenagers, cocking his brow. Firefly looked at Chiro, who looked back. Chiro pulled a face and Firefly smirked. Chiro rose to his feets, and Firefly flutterd to hers. The 14 year old clenched his fist, and the 13 year old cracked her knuckles, ignoring everyone flinching slightly behind her...except the sleeping Otto. "Er, this doesn't look good." Sparx mutterd.

Chiro walked out of the door and into the training, followed swiftly by Firefly. The monkey team, minus Otto, then followed. They found Chiro and Firefly in the battle zone, more than ready to duel each other. Firefly turned to them. "Can we fight yet!"

Antauri sighed. "Not yet, I will tell you when."

"Fine." Firefly said, sounding rather disapointed, then angry when Chiro mimed; 'Duh.' "Shut it Churro." She snapped fiercly.

"MY NAME'S CHIRO!" Chiro snapped in reply, completely ignoring the team's sweatdrops.

Antauri sorted the controls and set it to 'Battle mode.' Chiro began to power up his Power Primate and Firefly got into a defensive stance. Both looked coldly at the other, ready to fight until they were not able to any longer. Chiro looked at the girl standing in front of him. He'd only known her for just over 3 hours and he was already holding a strong grudge against her, just as she was to him.

"Ok you may now...battle."

With Antauri words a miniture war broke out in the training room. "CHIRO SPEARO!" Chiro cried, shooting a thunderbolt towards Firefly. She immediantly jumped out of it's direction and drop-kicked onto Chiro, hitting him forcefully on his jaw. The 14 year old shook it off, and punched Firefly away. Firefly too, just shook it off and continued attacking savadgely. The monkey team watched, their eyes wide. "Good grief," Gibson gasped, "Are they going to fight until they kill each other!"

"It looks like it!" Phoenix replied, as she watched Chiro tear at Firefly's hair, and Firefly uppercutting Chiro in return.

Chiro took a few steps back, touching his lip and realising it was bleeding. He then turned with terrible rage and kicked Firefly across the hard cold floor. She cried out in agony for a split second, and Chiro just watched harshly. She then rose to her feet slowly, revealing many bruises down her legs, and a scratch across her left hand. Chiro smirked as he noticed tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"Chiro, STOP!" Nova cried out, trying to stop the 14 year old in front of her. He didn't look like he was though.

He approched Firefly slowly, charging his power primate with each step.

"Chiro, stop now!"

"Don't do it Chiro!"

"Kid! Stop it before she ends up getting really hurt!"

"Chiro, no!"

"Chiro, please! Leave her alone!"

Chiro just merly ignored the teams cries and approched Firefly now even faster. Then, just as he readied his blow, he suddenly cried out in pain. A green blast had just hit him full on in the chest, and he lay weak on the floor. He managed to turn his gaze to Firefly and gasped. She stood green fire formed around her hands and half the way up her arms, and her eyes glowed an eery neon green. "Revenge." She mutterd, floating closer to him.

"FIREFLY STOP!"

The 13 year old turned to face Phoenix, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Stop it, you'll live to regret it someday..."

Firefly still stood with a harsh expression, but then, ever so slowly the green energy around her faded. Her eyes stopped glowing and she fell to her knees. Chiro weakly got up and stared at her. "...You freak." He muttered.

"Chiro!" Antauri said fiercly, looking at the 14 year old. "I think you'll find you were acting rather 'freakish' yourself."

Chiro's face softened slightly, "Yeah...I guess..."

"Are you two Ok?" Nova asked walking over to them.

"Yeah, I am." Chiro answered, rubbing his head, before turning to Firefly. "You?"

Firefly was trembeling slightly, but managed to rise to her feet. She didn't speak, but gave him a small nod. The others then walked over, not speaking. All was quiet for a while, until the silence was broken by a voice speaking.

"Er, I miss much?"

Otto walked into the training room. Firefly walked over to him, brushing hair out of her eyes. The green monkey looked up at her, a confuesed expresion on his face to the quietness around him. Antauri then walked up to them.

"You actually did miss quite a lot Otto." He answered, before turning to Chiro. "I think we've learn something in that training session. Your temper is dark and brutal."

Chiro nodded guiltily at the silver monkeys comment.

Antauri then turned back to Firefly. "As for you young Princess, I do believe I will have to keep a close eye on you. I think you may have some unknown powers which need watching."

Firefly looked down at the ground, then moved her gaze to her once more trembeling hand. "...Ok Antauri..." She mummerd, and silence returned once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is that. Please review and I'll be up with the new chappie A.S.A.P! BYE!


End file.
